


The Side of the Angels [Podfic]

by Ravin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Comment Fic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, tv movie titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Author summary: Some instincts are too difficult to deny, and sometimes, Natasha doesn't even try.





	The Side of the Angels [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Side of the Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188323) by [Jadesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire). 



> For my Podfic Bingo square "read with silence"

  
Stream or download from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1imBxGsjj59oLK4ASx8IX_jltLF1vuokL/view?usp=sharing).  
Run time: 6:18


End file.
